No Goodbyes
by crazy.chipmunk
Summary: SONG FIC ! Lucy was gone, and Natsu realizes his feelings for her. What they could've been. Drabble. NatsuxLucy


Summary: SONG FIC . Natsu x Lucy Fiction. Drabble.

Hey Everyone! Hope you enjoy the fic. And R&R.

I don't own Fairy Tail. I _wish _I owned Loki, Gerard and Gray.  
Nor do I own the song. "Hey Lucy – Skillet"

* * *

**'_Hey Lucy, I remember your name_**

**_I left a dozen roses on your grave today_**

**_I'm in the grass on my knees, wipe the leaves away_**

**_I just came to talk for a while_**

**_I got some things I need to say'_**

Natsu sat down before the tomb stone that stood before him.

**Lucy Heartphilia  
A kind friend, loyal nakama, and a great wizard**

It did her no justice, he thought bitterly. He thought of the blonde mage. She was so young in death. And he couldn't believe it that he was there when it happened. When she… _died_. It was there last mission. Lucy, he and Happy were out on it. Things had gotten quite nasty – he had been fighting with someone else. Too busy fighting to notice. . .  
_He couldn't protect her_.

Tears stung his eyes. He was to blame. He couldn't save her. What good was all his power? The magic, the strength, the flames? It couldn't protect her. Tears streamed down his cheeks. How could he forgive himself?**  
**

**'_Now that it's over_**

**_I just wanna hold her_**

**_I'd give up all the world to see that little piece of heaven looking_**

**_back at me_**

**_Now that it's over_**

**_I just wanna hold her_**

**_I've gotta live with the choices i made_**

**_And I can't live with myself today'_**

He sat there silently for a while. He could've given anything to have her alive again. _Anything_. Anything to see her again. Her golden blonde hair, her deep brown eyes, her radiant smile. . . It hurt to think that they were just memories. And he couldn't accept it, that she'll never go on missions with him again, never yell at him for messing up her house, never come into Fairy Tail. She was his nakama, his friend . . . and yet , so much more.

He felt hopelessly frustrated. How could he live. . . without her. How could he be, _who he was_. Without her.

**_Hey Lucy, I remembered your birthday_**

**_They said it'd bring some closure to say your name_**

**_I know I'd do it all different if I had the chance_**

**_But all I got are these roses to give_**

**_And they can't help me make amends_**

He took out the rose that he'd brought with him. And set it next to her tomb. Hundreds more of the same remained there. Both fresh and dried. It wouldn't fix anything. Nothing, to be exact. Nothing. Nothing at all. He sobbed, "Lucy, I'm sorry!"

He cried relentlessly. He wanted to cry until his eyes were dry. Shout until he could shout no more. But it wouldn't fix anything, he thought again. Only if he could go back in time and correct everything.

**_Only if he could. . ._**

**_Now that it's over_**

**_I just wanna hold her_**

**_I'd give up all the world to see that little piece of heaven looking_**

**_back at me_**

**_Now that it's over_**

**_I just wanna hold her_**

**_I've gotta live with the choices i made_**

**_And I can't live with myself today_**

Natsu sobbed harder. He'd lost it all.

**_Here we are_**

**_Now you're in my arms_**

**_I never wanted anything so bad_**

**_Here we are_**

**_For a brand new start_**

**_Living the life that we could've had_**

She was his friend, but so much more. She meant the world to him. And now that she was gone, it had hit him harder than ever. He _loved _her. Ever since the first day. All the time they had . . . great times. And to think, they could've done it differently. If he'd told her. If he'd realized before. _If only he did_. . .  
All he could think of now is that they can never be together. And the life that they could've shared. It would've been beautiful. Perfect, even.

**_Me and Lucy walking hand in hand_**

**_Me and Lucy never wanna end_**

**_Just another moment in your eyes_**

**_I'll see you in another life_**

**_In heaven where we never say goodbye_**

So maybe, not now – he comforted himself. Maybe not in this world. Maybe, later.  
They could find solace in each other. They could be each other's. Together.  
A world for just the two of them. Where they can walk forever. And nobody would stop them.  
_No Goodbyes._

**_Now that it's over_**

**_I just wanna hold her_**

**_I'd give up all the world to see that little piece of heaven looking_**

**_back at me_**

**_Now that it's over_**

**_I just wanna hold her_**

**_I've gotta live with the choices i made_**

**_And I can't live with myself today_**

His fingers traced the tomb stone. Her name. All the while, shedding tears. Thinking of what could've been – but what he'd lost. But it was over, wasn't it?

**_Here we are, now you're in my arms_**

**_Here we are for a brand new start_**

**_Got to live with the choices I've made_**

**_And I can't live with myself today_**

For now he'll live. He sat crying – until he'd quieted down to mere sniffs. He'll have to live with what he's done. No matter – the horror of it all. Because, he looked forward to a brand new start. With her.

Somewhere up there.

**_Me and Lucy walking hand in hand_**

**_Me and Lucy never wanna end_**

**_Got to live with the choices I've made_**

**_And I can't live with myself today_**

. . . . . Natsu got up, rubbing his eyes – which were bleary with tears. He felt the tombstone with his fingers once again, before getting up to leave. It was time to go. With a last glance at the tomb – he made his way for Fairy Tail.

**_Hey Lucy, I remember your name_**

Natsu looked up at the sky, and saw an exceptionally bright, twinkling star.

"I promise Lucy, oneday- there'll be no goodbyes." He said.


End file.
